


Moving Day

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou and Hiroto move in together and "christen" the place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Had one plan and muses had TOTALLY different ideas.

"Don't you dare move again!" Saga grunted, heaving the last of the boxes into the new apartment.

"We won't" grinned Shou wrapping an arm around his boyfriend Hiroto "At least not until we adopt children and need somewhere bigger."

"Shou" blushed Hiroto, giggling.

Of course, they both knew it was impossible, at least now, with their current lifestyle. Hiroto couldn't deny though that in the future, a family with his beloved was an appealing idea.

For now, Hiroto was going to enjoy the new apartment he had just bought with Shou. It was a natural progression, given that they spent every night together at one apartment or the other.

Saga sighed and flopped on the sofa "I'm not moving" he declared.

Shou pulled out his cell phone "Seriously, thanks guys for your help."

He had promised rewards, probably the only reason Saga had stuck this out, although Nao probably would have helped regardless. He ordered pizza, which arrived quickly, and everyone tucked in. 

When finished and everyone was leaving, Tora grinned "Have fun, but not too much. At least, not until you're unpacked!"

"Tora!" Hiroto blushed as Shou threw a sofa cushion at the offender.

Everyone left and Shou and Hiroto sighed, knowing they should follow Tora's instructions and do some work before settling down to some lovemaking.

 

Shou headed to the bedroom, and Hiroto to the kitchen, both men planning to unpack. Hiroto opened a box on the table, unpacking dishes.

In the bedroom, Shou opened a random box. It just happened to contain on top, some items that, while not for the kitchen, would definitely add some spice. 

 

Hiroto was busy working away when he felt a caress tickle his back.

"Shou" he yelped, jumping at the sensation.

"What? I know you like that" Shou grinned, holding up the item he was holding, a feather tickler.

"We need to work!" He turned around "We need to get settled to live our life together!"

"We have forever to do that" Shou pointed out, reaching under the guitarist's shirt to run the tickler up his sides.

"Shou" Hiroto gasped, the soft touch and gentle tickling affecting him more than he would like.

"It'll still be here tomorrow" Shou said, running the ticking device over Hiroto's clothed crotch. 

This piqued Hiroto's imagination, knowing all to well how the pleasent tickle would feel with nothing in the way. Giving in to his hormones, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing on the mouth. Lips parted almost immediately and Hiroto let out a slight purr as he felt Shou's tounge delve into his mouth and felt a soft tickle run up his arm, sending electricity all though him.

As they stood making out, Hiroto yelped as a sharp, pinpointed jolt of electricity sparked his side. He pulled back to see Shou wielding an unfamiliar device. 

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's called a Violet Wand" replied Shou "I bought it as a surprise because I know you like things like this. It has all these attachments to deliver different sensations. If you'd rather not-"

"No, I'm interested" Hiroto smirked "I want to feel what that can do."

His lover pulled both shirts off then brought their lips together again. He ran the tickler over Hiroto's nipple, delighting as his lover gasped into the kiss.

The gentlest of touches on Hiroto's sensitive flesh made him wriggle. After some stroking, Shou pulled the device away. Hiroto pouted, and was rewarded with a shock. Already hyper-sensitive skin from the caress was now being abused in the most pleasent way.

"More" Hiroto moaned "I can take more. Please"

Shou loved that. Loved hearing his boyfriend moan and beg, loved feeling in power. As requested, he used the device to deliver a more powerful shock.

Hiroto gasped. The pain was so pinpointed. So intense, yet all he could feel was how turned on he was.

"Shou, please" he gasped.

"Please what?" Prompted Shou.

"You cock. Inside me" Hiroto panted.

"Since you asked so nicely" Shou replied.

Undoing the younger man's pants, Shou spun him around to lean over the table. Hiroto realised the curtains were still open, and felt excitement pulse through him at the thought of someone watching them.

Shou, knowing Hiroto liked it rough, pushed in without any prep. Hiroto, as usual, felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, but the pain felt so good, turning him on even more.

Shou, without waiting, thrust faster and harder.

"Shou" moaned Hiroto "Tell me how it feels"

Shou loved talking dirty "So good" he purred "Your heat surrounding me, my big cock in your tight little ass. I know you're such a cock-slut, that you can't get enough of feeling me inside you and that turns me on even more, knowing how much you crave it."

"I can't get enough of your big cock in me" moaned Hiroto "When you fuck me so hard it hurts, it just feels even better. Make me moan like a whore, fuck me harder"

Shou thrust his hips faster and sharper, until tears streaked down Hiroto's face.

"Are you alright?" Shou whispered from behind.

Hiroto nodded as he leaned on his arms "Yes Shou, just like that."

Shou's angle shifted slightly and Hiroto cried out "THERE SHOU! LIKE THAT! HARDER, RIGHT THERE!"

His hips pumped harder as he reached around to wrap his hand around his lover. The slightest of touches was all it took for Hiroto to scream his lover's name and release onto his hand. A few sharp thrusts later and Shou joined Hiroto in bliss, emptying into him and panting his name.

 

"I love you so much" Shou snuggled his lover in bed.

"I love you too" damn, Hiroto's body was already starting to feel the effects of the rough treatment, but he loved and craved the pain so much.

"I do worry about you" said Shou.

"You know I love it" replied Hiroto "It makes me happy you care so much, but you know I'd stop you if things were to get too intense."

"And you know I always will stop if you say" said Shou "I want you to know you can always trust me."

"I trust you" smiled Hiroto.

"Well, our apartment is christened now" laughed Shou.

"The kitchen is" replied Hiroto "We still need to initiate the bedroom, living room, bathroom and hall."

Two happy and sated men wrapped their arms around each other and laughed.


End file.
